Kaitox?
by Paru Cafe
Summary: Un One-Shot par chapitre, avec Kaito en vedette. Votez par commentaire ou sur mon profil pour décider du prochain ! #3 : Taito/Kaito/Akaito
1. A propos

**Kaitox? Prologue !**

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! C'est Paru Café, um.

Ceci est une série de One-Shots avec comme personnage récurrent **Kaito**. Je fais un nouveau pairing (romantique ou platonique) de votre choix (par commentaire, ou par vote ! :) chaque chapitre, pour faire marcher mes cellules grises et mon imagination.

.

Le pairing peut être hétéro ou _yaoi_. Je peux aussi faire un triangle amoureux. Vous pouvez voter sur mon profil le prochain pairing que vous voulez !

.

Je prends aussi sur des univers basés sur des chansons.

.

**Si jamais l'envie vous prend de continuer l'un de ces One-Shots, vous n'avez qu'à me demander, j'en serais ravie !**

.

* * *

Ce sera tout ! Bonne lecture !


	2. Len

**a/n: **J'espère que vous profitez de la **Japan Expo Nord**, parce que moi, pour la première fois en six ans, je n'y vais pas ! Ça fait un choc. Néanmoins, voici le premier OS de _**Kaitox?**_, avec **Kagamine Len**. Enfin, à peine ? Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça de la romance u_u" J'ai changé d'idée au moins six fois. C'est alors qu'en planchant sur une idée que je pensais ok, j'ai trouvé une image intéressante sur Tumblr, image source provenant de deviantArt: _'The Witch's Son'_ par **Auroaronkitten**. Et ça m'a inspirée. Voilà pour la petite histoire ^^

_Les italiques sont les pensées ou les accentuations de phrases_. Désolée si c'est trop anglais (les anglais utilisent effectivement souvent ce style, et ça fait un moment que je ne pas lu de livre en français), je peux changer si vous le souhaitez. Le titre de ce One-Shot a un peu été décidé au hasard et par frustration (je n'arrivais pas à en trouver de potable) et puis je me dis que ça pourrait être exploré d'une certaine manière dans cette histoire.

Je voudrais remercier **Nemeseia** pour avoir écrit sa très bonne fiction **Lost Justice**. Et donc qui m'a donné en quelque sorte la force d'écrire ce one-shot.

Bien sûr, comme dit dans le prologue, vous êtes libres de demander une suite ou de continuer l'histoire vous-mêmes, à condition de me demander la permission.

_Note :_ La maladie des dieux est en quelque sorte de l'épilepsie.

_Note2 :_ Samain est une fête celtique qui transite entre les deux saisons claires et sombres de l'année celte. Elle se déroule le 1er novembre, aussi avec la coïncidence des dates j'aime à croire qu'Halloween vient de là.

***Paru Café**

* * *

**Le jeteur du Sort**

#1 – Kaito/Len

* * *

Un jeune homme se tient assis sur une rocking-chair, penché sur ce qui semblerait être une carcasse d'oiseau. Dans son poing, il serre l'animal jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang trace les veines de son poignet et tombe dans une fiole qu'il tient de l'autre main.

Un chat noir ronronne et se frotte à ses pieds pour attirer l'attention. Déconcentré, le jeune homme fait tomber une goutte de sang sur son pantalon noir et il jure. Il se lève et pose la fiole et l'oiseau sur sa paillasse en bois.

- Idiot, gronde-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le chat.

Il repousse les quelques affaires qui traînent; la nappe, le vase à fleurs, un rat gris, un crâne de biche qu'il a trouvé en explorant la forêt à la recherche de champignons. L'os est bien trop lisse pour avoir été apporté à cet endroit par un animal. Un loup aurait broyé l'os sans problème, avec ses dents massives. Il était évident qu'un humain avait arraché la tête de la biche et l'avait laissée pourrir dans un coin, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien mais le crâne.

Le jeune homme observe la pièce du regard. Les murs de pierre et de chaux relâchaient une poussière apparente dans la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre surmontée d'un cadre arqué. Des plantes et des fleurs étaient accrochées à des vases suspendus, du lierre vivace grimpait au mur jusqu'à s'enrouler à la charpente de bois, où une cage en bronze se balance d'avant en arrière grâce à un courant d'air. Un grappin gratte le bois, la corde tombe jusqu'au sol. Des étagères étaient disposées çà et là, toutes pas forcément droites, offrant une variété d'objets divers. Là, une poupée russe, ici, des grimoires frappés de runes incompréhensibles; un cadre emprisonne un papillon, à côté, une boule d'améthyste violet, un gros coquillage, une éprouvette en verre, suivis de tubes à essai remplis de couleurs arc-en-ciel, brossés par un rideau de glycines, elles-mêmes tombant de la charpente.

Des fleurs séchées sont épinglées sur des panneaux et des étiquettes les surplombent, toutes signées d'une écriture nerveuse. Une théière est posée sur un tonneau, et le service à thé est à la même place qu'une bouteille d'encre et une plume d'oie. Un potiron affublé d'un visage grimaçant fait face à la cheminée. Le feu est éteint, mais un chaudron pend au-dessus, dans lequel y ont été jetés divers ingrédients. Une corbeille en osier reçoit des journaux et des rogatons de pomme. Un tisonnier choit sur le parquet et le jeune homme le ramasse pour le poser à sa place, près des broches et des louches suspendues au-dessus du chaudron. Il tourne les yeux vers sa droite. Il a écorché un lapin et considère attendre de faire sa potion, car il a faim et pour cuire son ragoût, il a besoin du chaudron. Il soupire et se résout à prendre son balai. Celui-là est un vieux fagot de brindilles attaché par un élastique à un bâton tordu trouvé à côté du chêne. Il fouette le tapis, puis toussote. Trop de poussière et de poils de chat viennent lui brûler les narines. Il abandonne.

Son compère chat l'observe de ses yeux ronds, l'air de s'amuser franchement. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils et tape le sol de sa botte.

- Toi, sale matou, tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je ne te transforme en gratin, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

La menace ne fait même pas battre un cil au félin, qui s'étire paresseusement. Grognant, l'homme se passe une main dans les cheveux, mais un nœud se coince dans sa bague d'armures en argent. Il grogne et tire et se fait mal. Il est habillé d'un débardeur qui l'amincit, d'un pantalon en toile noire et de chaussures simples en cuir. Il porte un pendentif en argent et une autre bague, en or. Il a des cheveux bleus et des yeux de la même couleur. Il s'ennuie ferme en ce moment, car la potion qu'il veut préparer est longue et compliquée à faire, et qu'il préfère se reposer avant d'aller chercher le dernier ingrédient, sauf qu'il n'a rien à faire en attendant.

- Je pourrais aller tester ce nouveau sort que j'ai appris, souffle-t-il.

_Il s'ennuie vraiment._

- Pff... J'y vais, 'Kuo, prévient-il, s'adressant au chat.

Il s'empare d'une longue cape accrochée à un porte-manteaux et d'un chapeau pointu. Les bords du couvre-chef lui cachent la vue, aussi ajuste-t-il rapidement la sangle au-dessus de son crâne.

Alors qu'il attache les agrafes de sa cape, un oiseau pousse un grand cri au dehors. Le jeune homme sursaute, puis reconnaît le chant d'un rapace qu'il rêverait d'observer de plus près. Il pousse la porte de sa masure en toute hâte et agrippe le manche d'un balai. Celui-ci est long et effilé, taillé proprement et fait pour être enfourché. Ce qu'il fait dans le couloir. Le balai décolle de quelques centimètres, avant de foncer à travers une lucarne à toute vitesse.

Le spectacle est singulier. La silhouette de l'homme transperce le ciel d'un blanc cotonneux en un éclair. Sa cape noire bat ses épaules musclées. Il survole un instant la forêt, ne sachant dans quelle direction aller, puis il siffle avec ses deux doigts et trace un geste mesuré. Une rune brillante flotte alors à quelques mètres de son balai.

- Où est parti l'aigle pomarin ?

Le vent change soudainement de position et les bourrasques lui font presque perdre son chapeau.

- Merci l'ami ! s'écrie le jeune homme avant de filer à la poursuite du vent.

Le courant d'air glacé dans son dos le pousse encore plus en avant. Cela signifie que l'aigle aussi est en train de le distancer. Il fonce à toute allure sur son balai, presque couché sur le manche, les genoux pliés douloureusement.

Il aperçoit tout d'un coup la forme du rapace et pousse un petit cri de joie. Avec une curieuse syllabe s'échappant de sa bouche, le balai gagne en vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à proximité de l'aigle. Celui-ci lui jette un regard curieux, mais le jeune homme n'y prête pas attention. Il se ravit de la couleur presque dorée de l'arrière de ses plumes et de ce bec effilé. L'aigle s'éloigne dans un froissement d'ailes, sans lui accorder plus d'importance.

L'homme le regarde planer un instant, soudainement extrêmement heureux. Chaque journée apporte son lot de beautés, songe-t-il. Il s'en accommode très bien.

_Vraiment ? Tu es quand même un peu seul._

Il chasse ces pensées, préférant rentrer, soudainement. L'air glacé lui brûle les joues, mais il sent des petites gouttelettes lui rougir le nez. Il va pleuvoir dans très peu de temps, et il n'a pas la moindre envie de rentrer trempé.

Sa petite mansarde au milieu des bois est confortable, mais bien trop fraîche. Peut-être aurait-il dû allumer un feu avant de partir à la chasse à l'aigle. De plus, le soir commence déjà à tomber.

L'homme entre par la lucarne restée ouverte, et pose le balai dans le couloir. Il dégrafe sa cape et son chapeau, puis s'installe sur sa rocking-chair. Le bois proteste légèrement. Il grommelle une incantation, le doigt pointé sur l'âtre dont les buches s'enflamment immédiatement sous le chaudron. Il se lève précipitamment et ramasse les ingrédients qu'il avait jeté dedans, avant de verser de l'eau et d'attendre qu'elle chauffe.

Assis ainsi sur sa chaise, son regard se perd dans le feu.

* * *

.

.

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. La pluie frappait la fenêtre avec ferveur et la vapeur de l'eau humidifiait son visage. L'homme sauta de sa chaise, étonné. Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être endormi.

- 'Kuo, où es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Un miaulement plaintif lui répondit. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Cherchant la source du chat, l'homme glissa dans le couloir, non sans s'être emparé d'un catalyseur en bois de hêtre, posé sur une étagère.

Il traversa le couloir vide et sombre d'un pas lent, cherchant son chat dans l'obscurité. Un nouveau miaulement retentit. Cela venait de dehors.

- 'Kuo ? 'Kuo !

Il craignait que le félin ne se soit pris les pattes dans un piège aux alentours. Les chasseurs avaient cessé de s'aventurer ici, mais en survolant la forêt de son balai, il aurait juré aperçevoir des dents de métal au sol.

C'est alors que des coups violents retentirent à la fenêtre du salon. Il se figea, fit volte-face et brandit la baguette contre quelconque esprit frappeur qui aurait pu s'aventurer dans sa masure, mais les coups venaient de l'extérieur. Le jeune homme tergiversa un instant entre courir à la recherche de son chat ou voir la source du bruit _(qui pourrait être un tueur fou armé d'une **tronçonneuse**)._

Méfiant, il traversa à nouveau le couloir à pas de loups, avant de passer la tête prudemment dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le regard fixé sur sa fenêtre.

**- AAAAAAAAA_aaaaa_aaaaahhh !**

- _**AAA**AAAaaaa_aaaahhh !

Le jeune homme hurla en même temps que le garçon qui frappait furieusement sur le carreau. La pluie avait aplati ses mèches blondes et il semblait terrifiant !

Tombé à la renverse, il recula de quelques pas en brandissant sa baguette vers la fenêtre, avant de l'abaisser d'un coup. Il se releva en toute hâte et déverouilla la poignée de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

- Je cherche la sorcière ! S'écria le garçon, d'une voix relativement jeune.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Elle n'est pas là. Enfin, elle n'est _plus_ là. Retournez d'où vous êtes !

Le garçon blond sursauta et éternua.

- Je vous en prie, plaida-t-il en s'essuyant le nez du poignet (attirant un raclement de dégoût de la part de l'homme.) C'est pour ma sœur. Elle est gravement malade depuis des années. La sorcière avait une potion pour la soigner en échange de quelques pièces...

- La sorcière n'est plus là, j'ai dit, trancha l'homme.

Et sur ce, il claqua la fenêtre. Et regretta de ne pas avoir de rideaux car le garçon avait une expression absolument indignée. Il l'entendit crier :

- Je suis prêt à camper devant la porte si vous ne me laissez pas entrer !

- Retournez d'où vous êtes ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !

- Moi j'ai _besoin_ de vous ! Aidez-moi !

Le jeune homme soupira et se massa les tempes, agacé. Où était ce sale matou quand il avait besoin de lui ?

- 'Kuo ! 'Kuo, où es-tu !

- Vous parlez du chat ? Lui parvint la voix étouffée du garçon. Si vous le cherchez, venez le trouver ! C'est moi qui le tient en otage !

L'homme se précipita à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le blond tenait effectivement le chat qui gigotait comme un poisson entre ses bras frêles. Le félin darda sur lui un regard extraordinairement turquoise, faisant perdre au garçon blond son sourire triomphal.

Le jeune homme se contenta de croiser les bras et de sourire narquoisement.

Puis.

Il abaissa sa baguette vers eux.

- _Vas-y,_ Mikuo !

Et soudainement, des petits éclairs semblèrent foudroyer le pelage noir de l'animal, qui, au lieu de miauler, poussa un cri de bête féroce. La transformation du chat ne dura que quelques secondes. Le blond recula d'un bond alors qu'un énorme félin au pelage hérissé lui montrait les dents en sifflant de haine, penché vers lui.

- Allez-vous en ! Je ne veux pas de vous ici, et Mikuo non plus. Il n'hésitera pas à vous dévorer si je lui en donne l'ordre. N'est-ce pas, 'Kuo ?

Il eut un petit rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

_- 'Kuo !?_

La créature énervée qu'était devenue son chat avait cessé de gronder, et ses immenses crocs ne représentaient plus une menace pour le garçon blond, qui le caressait avec hésitation et ravissement mêlés.

- Que...?!

- On dirait qu'il m'aime bien, l'animal ! Héhé, vous n'avez plus rien pour me chasser.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, franchement irrité. Il laissa tomber le vouvoiement.

- Je ne suis pas un bête incapable. Tu oserais faire face à ma fureur ?

- Quoi, vous avez une carabine ou quelque chose du genre ?

Il agita sa baguette.

- Tu crois que ça, c'est pour faire joli peut-être ?

Un grand sourire fendit le visage du blond en deux.

- Je le savais, vous êtes sorcier ! Comme la femme avant !

- Quoi ?! Non ! Je- je ne suis pas-

- C'est pas la peine de vous cacher. Je vous ai vu dans la forêt, vous étiez sur un balai. J'étais sûr et certain que vous étiez un sorcier, personne ne peut avoir de cheveux de cette couleur !

- N- non, c'est faux...

- On a tous besoin de vous. Si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire, et que vous êtes quelqu'un de confiance ! Alors dites-moi que vous pouvez recréer cette potion pour ma soeur, je vous en prie ?

Le jeune homme se figea, le souffle coupé, frustré d'être ainsi acculé. Il poussa un long soupir qui accompagnait son abdication.

- Très bien. Entre, fit-il en faisant un geste.

Le blond s'avançait vers la fenêtre, Mikuo toujours transformé sur les talons, quand l'homme le stoppa.

- Pas par là, imbécile ! Il y a une porte. Je vais t'ouvrir.

Le blond encaissa l'insulte sans broncher et hocha la tête, non sans l'observer d'un oeil un peu inquiet. Visiblement, il avait peur d'être trahi et qu'il ne le laisse dormir à l'extérieur. Ce qu'il devrait peut-être faire... Mais son visage semblait trop sincère pour vouloir lui faire du mal. Le jeune soupira et actionna le loquet magique de sa porte en bois. Les charnières poussèrent un gémissement paresseux, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas huilé les gonds, pensa-t-il distraitement. Ce fut juste assez pour que le blond bondisse à l'intérieur.

- Waaah, il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière, dis donc ! Au temps de la sorcière, tout le couloir explosait de vie. Mais votre salon est joli !

- Tais-toi ! Je fais juste ta satanée potion, tu repars et tu ne reviens plus _jamais_. C'est clair ? Ah ! Et devrai-je mentionner que tu ne parleras de moi à personne ?!

- Quoi ? Mais... La sorcière était notre Apothicaire. Depuis qu'elle est partie, tout le monde souffre des taxes sur les médicaments et les herbes imposées par le Royaume. La sorcière était toujours là pour nous aider !

- OUI, ET BIEN, **JE** NE SUIS PAS MA MÈRE, D'ACCORD ?!

Le jeune homme gifla une main sur sa bouche, choqué d'avoir hurlé. Le petit blond était resté figé, les yeux écarquillés par cette confession.

- Votre... mère ?

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour enchaîner quand un grognement sourd retentit depuis son estomac. Embarrassé, le blond croisa les bras sur son ventre, le visage rouge. En voyant sa tête, un drôle de sentiment heureux naquit dans la gorge du jeune homme. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se mit à rire doucement, le poing sur la bouche pour se cacher.

- H- hé ! Protesta le garçon. Ne riez pas. Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas mangé.

Le regard bleu du jeune homme glissa vers le lapin.

- Ça te dit, un ragoût ?

* * *

Len avala la gorgée de soupe brûlante rapidement, ses yeux observant la pièce tout autour. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses paupières et commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver. Il aurait dû prendre un lacet de la chaussure qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt pour s'attacher les cheveux.

Il balaya ses mèches humides de l'index et fixa du regard le magicien. L'homme lui présentait son dos, remuant son ragoût dans son chaudron avec une louche en bois. Ses cheveux bleus étaient propres mais toujours en bataille.

- Je m'appelle Len, se présenta le garçon abruptement.

Le magicien ne lui répondit, frustrant un peu le blond. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien de la sorcière qui vivait ici, mais lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, elle répondait au moins. Pas comme ce... Non, il ne devait pas être jugemental trop rapidement; le sorcier lui avait quand même donné à manger. Et si le ragoût était ensorcelé ? Il tomberait raide mort après avoir pris la dernière cuillère et ce fils de sorcière le dépècerait pour faire une potion.

- Je suis Kaito, fit le magicien.

- Enchanté... Ha, ha !

- ... Très... drôle ?

Kaito lui fit face et le tança du regard. Len était un gamin mince aux longs cheveux blonds qui lui donnaient l'air d'une fille. Ses bras étaient assez musclés pour avoir prouvé qu'il travaillait déjà, dans une ferme ou une forge, peut-être, car son teint était assez pâle, et son nez constellé de petites taches sombres que Kaito ne sut interpréter comme de la crasse ou des taches de vin. Il portait une chemise grise, avec un pantalon en grosse toile et des savates en cuir.

- Te rappelerais-tu du nom de la potion ? Interrogea Kaito, en prenant un grimoire posé sur l'âtre.

- Je ne pense pas. J'étais encore un petit enfant la dernière fois que nous sommes venus prendre la fiole.

- C'est donc une potion qui dure _plusieurs_ années, marmonna Kaito en reposant le livre.

Il avança jusqu'à une étagère et sortit plusieurs objets, dont un moulin à vent en papier, une poignée d'agates, un couple d'araignées, avant de tirer un fin cahier sans bordures, retenu par une toute petite ficelle.

- Tu peux me décrire sa maladie ?

Len hésita et se mit à compter sur ses doigts tandis qu'il énumérait les symptômes.

- Elle est de faible constitution, mais elle est _très_ intelligente– quand je dis très, c'est qu'elle peut dire tous les décimaux après la virgule de Pi, et je ne sais même pas où elle a appris ça– à l'école, mes parents l'envoient là-bas–

- Je t'ai demandé ses symptômes, pas sa personnalité, grinça Kaito.

- Elle– euh, elle est très pâle d'un seul coup, elle a la maladie des dieux–

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien pour toi – la maladie des dieux est incurable...

- Mais ce n'est pas tout – nous savons bien qu'il est _impossible_ de guérir ceci, juste l'éviter. Non, c'est pour les autres symptômes que nous voulons guérir ou atténuer. Lorsqu'elle fait une crise, elle nous crie qu'elle a la gorge et les poumons en feu, il lui prend des saignements de nez. Nous sommes obligées de l'attacher à la charpente et de l'asperger d'eau glacée pour la calmer. Les gens disent aujourd'hui que c'est un démon qui la possède, parce que le Royaume leur insuffle cette idée; mais votre mère, elle disait que c'était parce que Rin est un _génie_.

Kaito se caressa le menton.

- Un génie, rien que ça ? Une _fille_ ne peut pas être si intelligente.

- Je vous assure que si. Et puis, regardez la sorcière. C'était la femme la plus avisée que je connaissais, jusqu'à ce que Rin aille à l'école. Elle bat même le meilleur de sa classe en philosophie. Malheureusement, les professeurs l'empêchent d'être première, déjà car c'est une fille, et puis qu'elle est très faible en course et en force.

- Je vois, fit Kaito. Bon, je ne te garantis rien. Tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé les notes de ma mère, je ne saurais pas quelle est sa maladie exacte ni quelle était la véritable potion qu'elle te fournissait. Je vais essayer de te donner une décoction provisoire.

- Merci beaucoup, Kaito...

Kaito sentit à nouveau cet étrange sentiment lui étreindre le coeur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été remercié... Les compliments de sa mère sur sa capacité d'apprentissage lui manquaient. Son regard s'accrocha avec celui de Len; le garçon avait les yeux verts forêt, avec des éclats de citron qui lui donnaient à la fois l'air chaleureux et digne de confiance.

Soudainement conscient qu'il venait de rester envoûté par la beauté des yeux de _Len_, Kaito se raidit. Il se tourna brusquement, prétextant s'intéresser au ragoût.

- Est-ce urgent ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Ma soeur n'a pas encore fait de crise, il lui reste environ trois utilisations. Et j'ai une journée et demie de marche jusqu'au village.

- Très bien, évalua Kaito. La potion que je voudrais faire va prendre une journée à préparer, mais les ingrédients sont difficiles à récolter. Je commencerai demain à l'aube – sauf que la nuit est tombée et que je ne peux décemment pas te laisser rentrer avec toutes les créatures magiques qui rôdent dans les bois.

- Vous me proposez de rester.

- Je _t'ordonne_ de rester, nuance.

- Pourquoi tant de considération ? S'étonna Len en riant. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi.

- Je ne veux pas de toi, marmonna Kaito. De personne, même.

- Quand même, vous êtes tout seul au milieu des bois... Vous n'avez jamais peur ?

- J'ai Mikuo pour compagnie, et, à part contre toi, il est relativement féroce. De plus, je suis magicien.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas seul ?

Kaito se renfrogna et posa le livre sur la table.

- Je vais te préparer un duvet, grogna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Len, resté seul au salon, s'approcha des murs. Les fleurs et les herbes qui tombaient de la charpente lui chatouillaient le nez. Il cherchait des photos, mais les seuls cadres ne montraient que de beaux papillons ou divers insectes fascinants. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'une sorcière ici.

.

_Kaito, ça suffit maintenant_, s'écria Kaito en son for intérieur. _Par la barbe d'Obéron, malgré ta promesse, tu as décidé de t'attendrir !_

Il inspira un bon coup, et toussota par la même occasion, ayant inhalé une forte dose de poussière en agitant le duvet de Len.

_Ce n'est rien_, songea-t-il, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la poussière. _C'est juste que tu te sentais seul alors tu jettes ton dévolu sur la première personne qui se montre sympa avec toi. Faudrait que t'arrêtes ton cirque. Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout._

- Kaito, lui fit la voix de Len. Qu'est-il arrivé à la sorcière ?

Kaito se raidit. Il déglutit, puis leva les yeux et posa la couette sur le tapis dans le salon; Len l'observait tranquillement, un air de franche curiosité sur le visage.

- Elle est morte, asséna Kaito. Enfin, disparue. Probablement décédée après les raids sur les sorciers par le Royaume.

Len, choqué, ouvrit la bouche toute ronde.

- Sincèrement désolé- je ne voulais pas...

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'étais pas au courant.

- Personne n'était au courant, accusa Len en fronçant les sourcils.

- Personne n'est venu, répliqua Kaito.

- Personne n'a pu passer la barricade du Royaume, rétorqua Len, qui s'empourprait.

Kaito s'avoua vaincu et recula de quelques pas.

- Comment avez-vous fait, avec les médicaments ?

Len secoua la tête et retira ses sandales.

- Les enfants en bas âge et les vieilles personnes ont été, en quelque sorte, sacrifiés. Les médicaments avaient moins de chance de marcher sur eux, et il était plus difficile de les trouver. Ils ont doublé de prix. Le Royaume a main-mise sur les sorciers, désormais. Il reste une poignée de sorciers et de magiciens qui résistent, mais ils ne tarderont pas.

Kaito baissa la tête. Il savait ce qui se passait, chaque nuit, il observait au loin avec son télescope, les signaux de détresse envoyés par les magiciens qui tombaient les uns après les autres, opprimés sous le joug du Royaume et enrôlés de force dans l'Ordre des Jeteurs de Sorts. Et lui, comme un lâche, il restait terré dans cette masure, à trembler de peur à l'idée de tomber au combat comme sa mère.

- Nous avons besoin de vous, dit Len, la voix cassée. Parce que vous n'êtes pas venu, une petite fille que j'ai vu grandir et qui m'apportait toujours un thé le samedi... elle est morte.

Len serra le poing douloureusement.

- Je ne vous en veux pas personnellement- je sais à quel point tout peut être effrayant. Surtout en ces temps sombres pour les mages. Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas vous dissimuler éternellement. Je vous promets que si vous essayez de nous aider, nous serons prêts à donner nos vies pour vous, Kaito.

- J'aime ma solitude... murmura Kaito.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.

_- _Une fois de temps en temps, oui. Mais _pas tout le temps_, elle rend fou.

Kaito, qui s'était assis, le dos au feu, posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Je suis mort de peur. Ma mère m'a tout appris, sauf l'identité de mon père, bien sûr. Je ne connais même pas les limites de mes pouvoirs. Elle est partie bien trop vite.

Il respira longuement.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de demander vengeance... Le père du Roi actuel était très bon avec les mages. Ma mère et ma grand-mère ont même eu une audience avec lui. Et puis son fils est arrivé au trône.

- On dit qu'il a assassiné son père pour lui voler la couronne.

- Ce serait très probable, et désespérément banal. Il a décidé de faire mainmise sur tous les mages car leurs pouvoirs l'effraient. C'est vrai. Les sorciers ont des pouvoirs extraordinaires et peu d'entre eux en connaissent les limites. S'ils essayaient de se réunir tous ensemble, ils pourraient créer une nation d'eux-même et prendre ce pays sans problème, murmura Kaito.

- Vous n'avez qu'à faire ainsi...?

- Mais il faut vous protéger vous. Vous êtes nos frères sans-magie, bien plus vulnérables, mais pourtant votre absence de magie, vous l'avez compensé par votre grande technologie.

Kaito eut un petit sourire.

- Et ce sont souvent des _génies_ qui font avancer le monde.

Len lui fit un grand sourire, faisant battre le cœur de Kaito qui détourna les yeux.

- Je vais t'aider, déclara-t-il en se levant brusquement. Fini de me cacher.

Len lui serra la main.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kaito se leva de bonne heure, une seule pensée en tête : préparer la potion, puis joindre la Résistance des Mages avant Samain.

Armé d'une serpe, de son balai et de divers instruments magiques, il partit dans le matin humide. Len avait tenu à l'accompagner, mais il disait avoir le vertige, aussi chevaucha-t-il sur le dos de Mikuo.

Kaito grimpa jusqu'à atteindre la cime des sapins, il se mit en danger de nombreuses fois pour préparer cette potion périlleuse. Durant ses pauses, ils s'installaient près d'un petit ruisseau, et Kaito écoutait Len lui décrire sa vie. Le garçon travaillait dans une menuiserie. Sa sœur Rin était la plus grande de la famille, il était son frère jumeau, né quelques secondes après lui. Il vivait avec ses parents, Leon et Lily, et ses deux cousins, Rei et Rui, dont les parents étaient décédés lorsque leur maison s'était écroulée sur eux. Len lui avait expliqué que Rin était la seule à aller à l'école; Rei travaillait dans une tannerie, sa mère faisait des vêtements et Rui suivait ce chemin. Quand à son père, il était livreur.

- Comment as-tu passé la barrière de la Résistance ? s'étonna Kaito, se rappelant soudainement un élément qui ne l'avait pas heurté auparavant.

- Il est très simple de les soudoyer, répondit Len en attachant ses cheveux avec une ficelle. Surtout quand on est _mignon_, gronda-t-il en examinant son reflet dans l'eau. L'argent que nous avons économisé servait à les berner, en plus de quelques...

- Quelques ? pressa Kaito, méfiant.

- ... Quelques baisers, avoua Len en détournant les yeux, rouge de honte et de malaise.

Kaito, choqué, ouvrit la bouche.

- N- ne faites pas cette tête. Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions, murmura Len.

- C- ce n'est rien, bafouilla Kaito en se levant soudainement. On est obligé de faire des sacrifices dans des temps durs comme ceux-là.

Len ne releva pas.

.

.

.

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith quand Kaito se mit à préparer la potion. Il avait sorti un nouveau chaudron, qu'il avait matérialisé d'un geste de la main. Tandis qu'il jetait les ingrédients récoltés plus tôt dans le fond en étain du chaudron et qu'il criait les incantations nécessaires, Len parcourut sans comprendre les pages des grimoires. Il n'avait jamais su lire, et encore moins les runes magiques.

- Kaito ? Tu as le temps ?

- Un peu...

- Pourrais-tu me faire un alphabet ?

- Un alphabet ?

- Oui. Au cas où j'aurais reçu une lettre et que Rin ne soit pas là pour me la lire, ajouta-t-il tristement. Je ne voudrais pas me faire berner. Il faut que j'arrive à déchiffrer les lettres.

Kaito hocha la tête et prit une mine de plomb et un morceau de papier. Cela lui prit une minute.

- Si tu aimes ce livre, dit Kaito, je peux t'en faire une copie.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne sais pas lire du tout...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu as l'air fasciné, pourtant.

- Les dessins sont d'une beauté !

- Tu es intéressé par le dessin ? demanda Kaito alors qu'il se reposait.

- J'aime beaucoup, répondit Len. J'ai choisi de faire menuisier car une fois le bois poli et poncé, j'ai le droit de le tailler artistiquement. Je sais faire les plus belles fresques sur penne ! Tenez, je vais vous montrer ! Donnez-moi un canif et un morceau de bois pour voir !

Kaito matérialisa le canif et lui passa un morceau de bois souple, de la taille d'un index, à côté de la cheminée. Il détourna alors son attention vers son chaudron et remua sans y penser vraiment, préférant penser à son prochain départ. Comment réussirait-il à trouver la Résistance sans se faire repérer par les chasseurs de sorcières du Royaume ?

.

.

.

* * *

La nuit avait fini par tomber.

Kaito boucha la fiole avec précaution. Un liquide violet y brillait.

Il s'assit sur sa rocking-chair, joua avec la fiole entre ses mains, et parcourut le salon du regard pendant un long moment. A plusieurs reprises, il se surprit à dévisager Len endormi. Son cœur fit trop de fois de bonds. Kaito s'en voulut.

- Mikuo, appela-t-il.

Le chat ronronna, assis sur la charpente. Kaito ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui.

- Il est temps de partir.

Mikuo battit l'air de sa queue mollement, l'air de le défier.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il le faut.

Le félin sauta à terre avec une expression contrite. Il tourna autour de Len et fit le gros dos à son maître.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répéta Kaito entre ses dents, d'un ton qui ne permettait pas de plaisanter. Maintenant, ou je te fais avaler mon ordre de force.

Le pelage de Mikuo se hérissa, mais il obtempéra. Kaito se releva au moment où Mikuo ouvrait la gueule en grand. On aurait dit qu'il aspirait tout l'intérieur de la maison. Les meubles disparurent dans sa gueule avec un courant d'air. Kaito ferma les yeux au moment où son service à thé plongeait entre les crocs de Mikuo.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne restait plus rien dans cette masure, sauf des murs nus et des toiles d'araignée. Len était allongé au sol, le duvet sur ses épaules, et ronflait profondément.

Kaito s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il leva les deux mains. Une lueur bleu clair brilla contre ses paumes pour former une espèce de fumée que Len avala en inspirant dans son sommeil. Kaito murmura alors, rapidement, une formule de protection. Lorsqu'il traverserait la forêt, les créatures magiques le laisseraient en paix, même chose pour les animaux sauvages. Les humains mal intentionnés perdraient vite l'envie de le pourchasser, ayant pour illusion de voir passer un fantôme.

Kaito vérifia que le bouchon était bien vissé, et pressa la fiole dans les mains de Len. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le blond avait lâché le canif très près de sa gorge. Kaito l'éloigna, et sa main rencontra un morceau de bois. Il écarquilla les yeux. De la bûche qu'il avait donné plus tôt à Len, ne restait désormais qu'un bois taillé avec une méthode époustouflante. Une rosace était creusée dans le bois, un animal qui ressemblait à Mikuo entrelacé de feuilles stylisées.

Ainsi, il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il était doué, songea Kaito.

Il écarquilla à nouveau les yeux.

**kaito jE voDdrai devenir toN ami**

C'était inscrit en dessous de la gravure. Len avait utilisé l'alphabet pour essayer de refaire les lettres.

- Idiot, balbutia le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Y a tellement de fautes ça en pique les yeux...

Le sentiment heureux qui ne le quittait plus depuis hier bouillonna dans sa poitrine.

- Malheureusement je ne veux pas être ton _ami_ !

Il se pencha un peu plus.

Et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du garçon.

Quand il recula, une marque en forme de V rougeoyait sur sa gorge et sur la sienne.

- C'est un pacte, chuchota Kaito, une promesse que je te fais. Je te promets de revenir vivant, et tu as intérêt à le rester aussi ! Lorsque je reviendrai, on pourra être... on pourra se rencontrer.

_Ne m'en veux pas._

Et avec ça, Kaito s'empara de la plaquette de bois et bondit au-dehors, Mikuo sur les talons.

* * *

.

.

.

- Len ! Len ! Maman ! Len est revenu !

Len recula en riant, assailli par le câlin mortel de sa cousine Rui. Ses cheveux noirs sentaient la réglisse, comme toujours. Il lui caressa la tête et laissa aller à l'affection de Rui.

Elle s'écarta soudainement, l'air inquiet.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu as la potion ? Oh, Len c'est si bon de te revoir ! Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec de bêtes sauvages ou d'esprits ?

- Doucement, dit Len. Tu mélanges tes priorités. Je vais bien. Où sont les autres ?

Rui indiqua leur petite maisonnée.

- Papa est rentré ce matin. Rin a fait une crise il y a un jour. Maman est là, Rei ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Len hocha la tête en entra à l'intérieur. Son père lui fit une petite tape sur le dos, sa mère l'étouffa d'un câlin. Quand à Rin, elle était allongée sur un lit, l'air faible. Quand elle vit Len arriver, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit la fiole de sa sacoche.

- La sorcière... La sorcière est morte, annonça Len.

La famille retint son souffle dans un silence choqué. Rei poussa la porte de la mansarde, et tapota l'épaule de son cousin. Len lui répéta la nouvelle.

- C'est son fils qui s'occupe de l'endroit, maintenant.

- Son fils ? fit Lily. Tu veux dire, ce garçon aux cheveux bleus qu'on voyait avec elle ?

- Je croyais que c'était son assistant, dit Leon.

- Non, c'est bien un sorcier. Un mage très expérimenté, dit Len. Et il est devenu mon ami.

Rin fronça les sourcils et toussota un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- Pourquoi - pourquoi n'est-il jamais venu ici dans ce cas ? Il aurait pu nous aider.

Len secoua la tête.

- Un piège l'empêchait de sortir de son territoire, mentit-il. Grâce à mon arrivée, nous avons réussi à le déjouer !

Rui sourit.

- Désormais, il va pouvoir descendre dans les environs et nous soigner, pas vrai ?

Len secoua à nouveau la tête, l'air peiné.

- Non. Car à la seconde même où il a terminé la potion, il est parti pour rejoindre la Résistance des Mages.

La famille opina du chef, le visage sombre. Après un petit instant de silence, Leon prit la parole :

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Len se raidit, puis fronça les sourcils.

- ... Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Sa main vint caresser la curieuse tache qui s'était formée sur sa gorge.

- Mais je suis _sûr_ que je le reverrai un jour.

* * *

**FIN...?**

* * *

a/n: Laissez-moi un commentaire ? :3


	3. Rin

**a/n: **adios je peux mourir en paix aye oui je savoure la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai reçu sept commentaires sur un seul chapitre. yoooo après Len il faut Rin. euh ce chapitre est plutôt bof de ma part je pense, il me rappelle un peu trop un recyclage du Kaito/Gumi que je planifie. j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'éditer parce que tous mes caractères spéciaux comme "é" ou "è" se transformaient en idéogrammes chinois wtf.

Twinkle-sama m'avait demandé un Akaito/Kaito/Taito. il sera posté après. Dès que je l'aurai fini _lol :(_

**Edit :** de plus vous avez été nombreux à me demander une suite pour Le Jeteur de Sort, ben ça viendra lorsque j'aurais un emploi du temps moins serré et une fiction en moins, je suppose. à part des traductions je n'ai aucune autre fanfiction planifiée donc c'est sûr et certain, il y aura une suite. et puis je précise que si vous avez envie de continuer un de mes one-shots vous faites ce qui vous plaît ey.

ok donc je pars en Angleterre pour visiter les studios de Harry Potter, ma soeur a mouchardé pour mes parents qui se sont inquiétés. J'en avais pas besoin mais je suis ravie.

***Paru Café**

* * *

**Printemps**

#2 - Kaito/Rin

* * *

Kaito avait lu quelque part, il ne sait plus trop où parce qu'il a horreur des horoscopes, que les Capricornes avaient un faible pour les personnes plus âgées. Enfin, âgées; qui seraient plus expérimentées. En tout. Fortune, popularité, maturité, intelligence, bienséance, médisance, au lit, peut-être, sûrement.  
C'était sans aucun doute ce qui faisait que Len, quatorze ans, soit un véritable sex-symbol. Il _enchaînait_ les fi- femmes, et s'en portait très bien. Il apprenait. A devenir le Casanova de la ville, à charmer n'importe quelle dame du moindre regard. Quelque part, Kaito l'enviait un peu. Et puis, non, il se ravisait. Parce que lui préférait les jeunes filles.

Pas non plus pré-pubères.  
Il n'est pas un pédophile.  
Il y a juste quelque chose de charmant chez une jeune fille. Elle dégage une aura de pureté, de gentillesse. Dans le regard d'une jeune fille, il y a toute la beauté du monde et de l'horizon. Elle apprend toujours, la jeune fille. Elle n'est pas encore femme. Elle attend patiemment de grandir.  
Bizarrement, Rin était à la fois candide et cruelle. Tantôt elle pouvait croire en l'avenir dur comme fer, et puis, ne plus avoir d'espoir, se refermer sur elle-même, chercher son moment de solitude.

Kaito se rappelait qu'il avait vu que c'était typique des Capricornes.

Et soudain, cela lui revenait en mémoire que les Capricornes cherchent des gens matures. Or, il ne l'est pas. Il ne pense pas. Il n'a pas tant d'argent, il s'habille comme il peut, accorde peu d'importance à son physique et puis travaille ce qu'il faut. Quand à sa réputation, on le connaît juste comme le gars sympa qu'on pourrait inviter à la soirée de demain si jamais il manque du monde.

.

Il sait la faire rire.  
En disant des blagues nulles. Elle aussi sait faire des blagues nulles. Lorsqu'elle boit du Coca (elle n'aime pas trop ça, préfère le Fanta) le sucre et les bulles lui sortent par le nez et elle enchaîne vanne pourrie sur vanne pourrie. Kaito sait que son frère adore la casser dans son élan. Et puis lui, ses vannes le font sourire, alors de bon cœur il se joint à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dé-soûlé (si c'est possible de se bourrer avec un Coca à la con), et qu'elle s'écroule sur lui tellement elle rit, riant parce qu'elle ne sait plus trop pourquoi mais parce qu'ils sont bien comme ça, tous les deux.

Il aime voir cette petite fille devenir femme, avec ses petits chagrins d'amour, les disputes avec la meilleure amie, les chansons qu'elle déteste pour telle ou telle raison, ses petits pleurnichements et ses impressions de tous les jours qu'il écoute, le menton au creux de sa main, attentif.

Elle a le regard qui s'illumine de cinquante émotions à la fois, la peau si blanche, les cheveux qui sentent bon l'orange, et le seul maquillage qu'elle avait jamais appliqué reposait sur ses doigts. Ses ongles des mains peints en jaune et ceux des orteils en bleu, "pour avoir un petit carré de ciel à ses pieds et le soleil au bout des doigts". En fait Rin adorait les phases. Elle avait porté du vernis moche et avait pleuré lorsqu'elle avait essayé de faire boucler les cheveux de Miku. Une fois Rin avait décrété que cette semaine elle serait slammeuse professionnelle et une autre fois elle ne s'était pas lavée pendant une semaine parce qu'elle était hippie, et un soir Kaito avait accepté de l'accompagner la nuit, prétendant aller acheter du jus d'orange à l'épicerie du coin mais au final, ils avaient marché toute la nuit en pensant à des choses très profondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle marche dans du caca de chien et réveille tout le quartier tant son cri était suraigu.

La grande main de Kaito avait la taille parfaite pour ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds.

Un jour...  
Un jour, elle a trouvé un gloss rose dans sa poche.  
C'était Meiko qui avait dû le glisser dans son short.

- Le rouge, c'est pour les femmes qui sont sur le déclin, comme moi. Le rose, c'est bien. C'est la fraîcheur. C'est le printemps.

Le rose, c'est la couleur de ses joues quand Rin rit; le rose, Kaito se disait, que ça lui allait bien. Meiko aimait le maquillage, plus que Luka ou Miku, parce qu'elle disait : on a une image à respecter, rendez-vous présentables. Vous êtes des femmes. Vous êtes destinées à souffrir plus que les hommes. Votre corps est fait pour porter des enfants et pour subir le regard des autres passivement. Rendez-vous belles.

Alors, Meiko avait donné à Rin ce gloss, espérant peut-être, que Rin puisse faire un pas d'elle-même, Rin, le garçon manqué au sens de la mode terrible, qui porte des chaussettes sur des savates ou un pantalon de kimono avec un débardeur.  
Un gloss, pour celle qui n'a jamais su harmoniser des couleurs.  
Un gloss pour Rin.

Naturellement, ou plutôt très étrangement, Rin avait appelé Kaito en premier ce jour-là.

Pas Meiko.

Ni Miku.

Ni Luka.

Ni même Len, sa moitié.

Lui.

Kaito.

Kaito l'idiot, le pervers, le nudiste, enfin ce que les gens aimaient à penser, Kaito le benêt, l'âne bâté, l'ignare. Kaito le sans-tact, le franc, le libre.

Et c'était lui qu'elle avait appelé en premier.

Et c'était lui qui l'avait vu en premier, cette jeune fille qui, quelques mois auparavant, était toujours peu sûre d'elle, qui détournait les yeux par timidité, oui, qui avait appliqué sans même se voir, autour du contour de ses lèvres, tremblante, hésitante, sans presque appuyer, une rose éclose devant ses dents. Celle qui s'était métamorphosée, qui, devant ses yeux, avec ses joues roses, était devenue une jeune femme qui commençait à vouloir séduire.

Et son regard, brillant d'émotion, bleu comme on pourrait le décrire avec des centaines de comparatifs clichés qu'on ne trouve que dans des mauvais romans, avait plongé droit dans le sien.

Rin, l'air de dire :

- Ca va, comme ça ?

Vite, il avait touché sa joue du bout des doigts, frissonnant tellement elle était belle, et puis, il l'avait embrassée, avec la vague sensation que ses cheveux sentaient l'orange.

Il se demande avec quel regard elle voit le monde le lendemain matin. En tout cas, elle a regardé par la fenêtre, les draps blancs remontés sur ses épaules, et ses cheveux blonds qui balayent ses cils, et il croit avoir distingué le printemps des fleurs de cerisier sur sa bouche et dans le ciel.


	4. Taito & Akaito

**a/n:** La romance n'est pas le thème principal de ce One Shot. Comme dans pas mal de ceux que je fais. J'espère quand même que cela te plaira, Twinkle-sama ! D'autant plus que j'ai dû recommencer trois fois parce que ce n'était jamais la bonne idée.

***Paru Café**

* * *

**Fuite**

#3 - Taito/Kaito/Akaito

* * *

Trois adolescents se tenaient avachis sur leur chaise, en face d'un bureau pour le moment vide. Le premier d'entre eux, à gauche, a des cheveux rouges et toutes dents dehors. Celui du milieu a l'air candide, et ses cheveux bleus sont coupés plus courts que son voisin de droite, dont les mèches violettes lui retombent sur les yeux. Tandis que le bleuté tire anxieusement sur une écharpe enroulée lâchement autour de ses épaules, l'autre gratte les bandages qui ornent ses poignets blessés et le dernier croise les jambes agressivement.

Un homme au visage buriné entre dans la salle, en serrant contre lui un dossier débordant de petites notes colorées. Il le lâche sur le bureau avec un grand "Boum !" qui les fait sursauter tous trois.

- Les Shion, déclare-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. Vous avez encore fait un mauvais coup.

Un sourire narquois découvrit les dents pointues d'Akaito, et Kaito s'accorda un petit gloussement. Taito leur jeta un regard légèrement inquiet.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position d'être goguenards, les garçons, fit l'homme en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. C'est-à-dire que la Commission vous avait dans le collimateur depuis trop longtemps. Encore une incartade, et vous êtes renvoyés. Tous les trois, ajouta-t-il en les foudroyant du regard.

Kaito se redressa un peu.

- Taito ne devrait pas être sanctionné, monsieur. C'est nous qui l'avons entraîné dans cette histoire, avoua-t-il après avoir consulté Akaito silencieusement.

L'homme haussa les épaules et s'empara d'un stylo.

- C'est à _lui_ de le dire, dans ce cas, répliqua-t-il en feuilletant le dossier. Mais de toute façon, l'avertissement donné par la Commission était très clair. La moindre, je dis bien la moindre, et ça peut tomber n'importe quand et être n'importe quoi, comme une absence, la moindre faute, _couic_ !

Akaito fit claquer sa langue puis se releva, les mains dans les poches.

- J'crois qu'on est prévenus. On peut s'en aller, maintenant ?

- Pas si vite, je n'ai pas terminé, soupira l'homme.

- Ils sont... ils sont plutôt frileux, à la Commission, je me trompe ? fit Taito.

- C'est vrai, commença Akaito en donnant des petits coups de pied embêtés dans la chaise. Je veux dire, on a juste fait une petite blague d'étudiant, on n'a pas tué un homme ?

- Pas encore, dit fermement l'homme en griffonnant quelque chose sur le dossier. Si on ne vous arrête pas maintenant, qui et quand le fera-t-on ?

Les trois frères exhalèrent un soupir ennuyé. Taito se leva à son tour.

- On ne le refera plus, mentit-il en se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre. On a compris la leçon.

- Ta ta ta ! Pas de promesses creuses. Pas de phrases vides de sens.

Kaito fit une grimace et imita ses compagnons. Debout et encadré par ses cousins, on sentait qu'il était leur meneur. L'homme concentra son regard sur le jeune homme. Ses épaules carrées trahissait sa robustesse mais ses oreilles décollées montrait qu'il était encore très jeune.

Une tache de vin s'étalait sur l'œil d'Akaito et c'était un garçon né avec les paupières basses. L'ensemble général lui donnait un regard mauvais quelles que soient les circonstances.

Taito était mince et nerveux, avec un nez aquilin et des bras enrubannés de pansements. On l'avait longtemps soupçonné de s'automutiler, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui le mystère n'était toujours pas levé.

Ce groupe bigarré lui causait bien des problèmes. Ces trois cousins faisaient partie d'une grande famille de privilégiés dont chaque garçon avait étudié chez lui. Jusqu'à présent, aucun fils Shion n'avait été si fauteur de troubles au point d'agacer la Commission des Écoles, plutôt clémente d'ordinaire.

Il les considéra un instant, avant de faire un geste bien las. Ils sortirent sans un mot.

Dans cette école de garçons, les Shion de cette génération étaient connus pour leur absentéisme régulier et leurs insultes. La plupart des étudiants venaient de familles riches, et Taito, Akaito et Kaito se faisaient un plaisir de les secouer un commençait avec une petite claque sur la tête à la fin des cours. Puis venaient ensuite des coups de poings qui résonnaient et qui faisaient raidir n'importe qui dans la cour, tans le bruit sourd se transportait. Lorsque les surveillants intervenaient, les trois garçons riaient et déclaraient malicieusement que c'était juste pour s'amuser. Si on pouvait même plus se taper dessus tranquille...

Kaito gratta le pavé du couloir de la cour avec ses baskets. Il tire sur son écharpe encore, c'est une habitude qu'il a.

- Je vais voir 'Kuo ! dit-il joyeusement.

- On te suit, répond Taito en trottant derrière lui.

Akaito ricane mais leur emboîte le pas. Ils escaladent la barrière et se retrouvent dans un coin poussiéreux entouré de vêtements troués et de buissons jaunis. Le temps est humide.

Un animal noir renifle. Il est allongé sur le côté et sa queue touffue remue avec difficulté une fois les trois garçons devant lui. Kaito se met à genoux et ébouriffe le poil du chien.

- 'Kuo, 'Kuo ! s'exclame-t-il. On a eu des problèmes, mais...

- Ouais, renifle Akaito. Ca nous a pas empêchés de venir te voir, cabot.

- Plus qu'une semaine et on peut te ramener chez nous ! ajoute Taito. Tiens jusque-là !

Le chien qu'ils ont récupéré est souffrant. Il avait dû se faire renverser car sa jambe était cassée et les trois cousins l'avaient découvert en boitant. Depuis, ils s'en étaient occupés du mieux qu'ils avaient pu. Depuis l'attèle au désinfectant et à la nourriture, ce que préférait ce chien, c'était bien de voir ses maîtres. Ils l'étaient devenus. Et ils le seraient une fois que leurs parents se soient installés dans une maison à côté de la leur. Là, les trois garçons ramèneraient l'animal et il serait encore plus choyé.

- J'ai hâte de jouer avec toi dans notre beau jardin, 'Kuo, avoua Kaito en croisant les bras sur ses genoux. Pas vous ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à ses cousins.

Taito ne répondit pas et préféra approcher son visage de Kaito pour lui effleurer les lèvres. Le bleuté répondit au baiser gentiment, observant Akaito qui faisait la grimace.

C'était devenu un jeu qui avait duré des années déjà. Depuis leurs quatorze ans, Akaito et Taito se disputaient Kaito qui s'amusait énormément de les voir s'affronter de la sorte. Il lui arrivait d'être jaloux aussi, lorsque ces deux-là, à force de se crier dessus, s'embrassaient avec haine et rage. C'était ridicule, mais redoutablement excitant. Kaito savait pour son attirance pour les garçons; ç'aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais que ses cousins se battent pour lui l'enchantaient.

Akaito se pencha à son tour et mordit agressivement la lèvre supérieure du bleuté. Taito le repoussa et tira sur l'écharpe en caressant la nuque de Kaito.

Leurs yeux brillaient déjà de cette lueur qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- On sèche ? murmura Akaito, haletant.

- On peut pas, fit Taito. T'as entendu le principal...

Kaito sourit et se rassit plus convenablement.

- On attendra le week-end, décida-t-il. Je rigolerai bien devant votre mine de chacal excité.

Ils grognent et lui éclate de rire.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps mais, caché par les nuages, la matinée s'annonçait humide et sombre. Kaito joggait à vitesse modérément, un grand sourire au visage. Taito et Akaito avait commencé une heure plus tôt, et devraient sûrement l'attendre au pied de la grille. En attendant, il brûlait d'impatience de revoir son chien.

A petites foulées, il rejoignit la cachette du chien blessé, et tendit l'oreille. Le matin, 'Kuo était plus réactif et sentait son odeur à plus de vingts mètres, aussi s'attendait-il à un jappement joyeux. Seul un froissement de feuilles était audible.

Kaito se glissa à travers les arbustes et les buissons, soucieux.

Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Un garçon, un collégien sûrement, était accroupi au-dessus du corps sans vie de son chien. Il tenait un couteau suisse à la main, et une large tache rouge s'étalait sur le blouson en cuir de l'adolescent.

Il tourna la tête vers Kaito, et ce dernier eut à peine le temps de cligner les yeux qu'un éclair bleuté s'était jeté sur lui.

Dans sa rage, Kaito avait effacé le couteau de son esprit, ne cherchant qu'à faire payer ce pauvre chien qu'il avait voulu sauver à tout prix. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enregistrer les traits du gosse. Il était frêle et avait un visage de fouine. Sûrement avait-il une passion maladive jugé son teint blafard.

Kaito le poussa de toute sa force et asséna un coup de poing au garçon. Étonné, le jeune tomba sur son postérieur, et Kaito en profita pour hurler à pleins poumons :

- Akaitooo ! Taitoooooo ! **VENEZ** !

Il savait qu'ils l'entendraient. Un bruit de pas suffit à le distraire, et le collégien plongea tête la première vers lui. Un bruit mat fit tourner les yeux vers son flanc droit.

Le collégien avait enfoncé la lame du couteau à environ six centimètres, et son T-Shirt commençait à prendre une teinte rouge, presque noire. La douleur, trop vive et aigüe pour qu'il puisse la supporter. Il voulut crier, mais un son étouffé gargouilla dans sa gorge.

SLAM !

Un poing violent s'écrase sur le visage de l'adolescent. Kaito lève les yeux et découvre Akaito, les traits défigurés par la panique, la haine et le désir de vaincre. Taito court derrière et se met à taper de toutes ses forces avec un objet que Kaito reconnut comme étant un pic à glace.

Leurs coups tombent de toute part. Le gamin tente de se protéger le visage, mais Taito lui empoigne le collet et le frappe avec la poignée de son pic à glace. Akaito l'avertit entre ses coups de pieds d'être prudent. L'ado se roule en boule et supplie ses agresseurs. Il gémit.

Insensibles à ses couinements, Taito tape de plus belle et Akaito l'imite, enragé. Ils ne cessent de cogner. Derrière eux, Kaito se met à tousser du sang, et les deux cousins se tournent vers lui, inquiets. Cela laisse au garçon un instant de répit. Sonné, ses yeux se révulsent mais Akaito le gifle pour le réveiller.

Il tente de se relever sur un genou tout en se protégeant le visage d'un bras. La bouche en sang, il murmure pardon mais un nouveau coup au visage l'interrompt. C'est Kaito qui s'est levé et qui lui a frappé la tête du couvercle métallique d'une poubelle qui traînait par là. Le gosse s'écroule. Kaito ne voit plus rien.

Il tombe à genoux, quatre mains viennent soutenir ses épaules.

Et un sanglot vient lui déchirer la gorge, parce qu'il vient peut-être de tuer cet ado dont il ne connaît même pas le nom.

Akaito est le premier à parler.

- Faut qu'on se tire.

- Il dira rien, on l'a trop humilié, renchérit Taito. Kaito, oh, Kaito, tu te sens comment, dis-nous !

- Emmenez-moi à la maison... réussit à articuler le blessé, une main pressée contre sa poitrine. Et ramenez 'Kuo... s'il vous plaît...

Taito lance un regard perdu à Akaito, qui se lèche les lèvres nerveusement.

- On... on va faire comme je dis. Je prends Kai, tu prends Mikuo, Taito. On va à la maison, on le soigne... et on trouve un moyen de ne plus parler de ça.

- Mais... et lui ? demande Taito en désignant le collégien inconscient.

- On le laisse ici. On verra pour plus tard. La priorité, c'est Kaito. Il pisse le sang. Allez !

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito ouvrit péniblement les yeux, au contact de mains chaleureuses. A sa grande surprise, c'est Akaito qui se tient à son chevet, la tête baissée et du soulagement dans les yeux. Taito fait les cents pas en triturant son pic à glace taché de rouge. Ils sont dans sa chambre.

- ... vous n'avez rien ? murmure Kaito. Rien de cassé ?

Il les sent se détendre perceptiblement.

- C'est toi le mutilé et tu t'inquiètes pour nous ! plaisante Taito à moitié.

- Le gosse ?

Akaito hausse les épaules.

- On ne sait pas... Mais c'est un gamin d'ici, alors il n'osera jamais porter plainte.

- Il n'empêche qu'il faudra faire profil bas, dit Taito.

- Parce que, aucune incartade... Or, ils ont été avertis, à l'école.

- Et tous les soupçons sont portés vers nous, ajouta le violet.

Kaito repose sa tête sur le coussin.

- Où est 'Kuo ?

- On a pensé que tu voudrais l'enterrer, alors, on l'a ramené. Il repose dans un panier avec une couverture blanche posée sur lui.

Akaito échange un regard avec Taito, puis reporte son attention vers son cousin bleu, qui a commencé à parler.

- Je devrais... m'enfuir, murmure Kaito.

- ... Partir où ?

- Loin. Je ne veux pas rester ici...

Un ange passe.

Puis.

- Vous voulez m'accompagner, c'est ça, hein ?

- Bien sûr, fait Taito. On ne te laissera jamais seul.

- Vous êtes conscients, qu'on devra vivre, à la dure ?

Akaito ricane.

- On est des fils à papa, certes, mais débrouillards. Alors on se débrouillera.

Kaito esquissa un sourire. Il savait mieux que quiconque que ses deux cousins étaient aussi têtus que lui pouvait l'être, aussi il était inutile d'essayer de les raisonner.

Il bougea un peu, grimaçant à la douleur à sa poitrine.

- Au fait, ajouta-t-il malicieusement, ce week-end, c'est toujours partant-

- Pas dans ton état, trancha Akaito, catégorique.

Kaito observa Akaito et Taito à tour de rôle, avant de sourire gentiment.

- Ma foi, ça ne peut pas être si terrible, de vivre au jour le jour avec vous deux. Ce sera même chouette.

* * *

.

.

.

Une petite review pour me dire à quel point c'tay bof ?


End file.
